Alpha after Omega
by SincetheEleven
Summary: In which after everything, Ferris is faced with the hardest decision. Kill the Demon inside Ryner and Die or let the new world they're creating to vanish.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Dangos and Booze and. A lot of Drinking**

**Disclaimer: Legend of the legendary heroes light novel or anime or Manga is not mine.**

**A/N: this story is setafte**r** volume 8 last chapter.**

**For those who don't know what that chapter is about, it's about Ryner and Ferris and Keifer travelling to Geihficlant. The story ends with so eone knocking on Ryner's room door and being kidnapped. But I revised that part. Enjoy**.

* * *

><p>Ferris just found the best Dango shop in town. She wanted to share it with Ryner so she's currently walking down The hall with four sets of dango and booze. She decided they would be eating and drinking some tonight.<p>

Ryner was about to fall asleep when he heard knocking on the door.

"who is it?" But no one answered.

He cautiously moved to the door.

"Ferris?" Again no answer.

"keifer?" he listened but still no answer.

He decided to open the door.

"It's you. Why didn't you answer" he looked a little annoyed.

The girl just looked at him. Her face currently stuffed with dango and her hands full with the food and booze.

"Come in, what is it Ferris?"

The girl swallowed and held up her hands.

"I thought you would like the best dango in town... And some booze." she shoved the booze to his hand and sat down a chair.

"woah they have booze here. I wouldn't turn this down." Ryner followed suit and sat beside her.

The next hours were full of dangos, booze and a lot of drinking.

* * *

><p>Once they were both drunk, they both commenced in a heated argument that started when Ryner thought of inviting Keifer for the booze and staggering to stand.<p>

"Sit down Ryner. You go Keifer this, Keifer that!" Ferris was red from drunkness and a tinge of jealousy.

"When did I go Keifer this, Keifer that!" Ryner retaliated.

"Everytime!" and the next few words came out as a bit of a loud mumble. "The only time I thought you were completely thinking about me was when you confessed... Though that was your father."

"What? I didn't hear you exactly." The man blushed redder than he already was. "when did I confess I like you?"

"That's what I said, you never did cause you're a coward and if you ever love anyone, you'd be too coward to confess!" Ferris stood and shouted to his face.

"I am not a coward, I can kiss you anytime!" He stood and leaned closer to Ferris.

"I bet you can't sex maniac!" She shouted before she was cut off of anything she ever wanted to say.

With his lips on her, the heated arguement turned out to heated night together.

* * *

><p>"Ugh..." Ryner woke up with a hangover.<p>

curtains were open and the sunlight was peeling in from the window.

"Damn" he sat up and the blanket covering him fell down. He looked at himself and found out he's currently nude.

"What the?!" he was abou to jump when a body moved beside him.

"Ferris?!" He looked at her and her slender shoulders peeking out of the blanket. Her face countoured so peacefully.

He stared at her trying to remember what happened last night.

He tried to remember but only remembered the part when Ferris brought Booze.

Booze... That was it, they were drinking.

"Damn, what did I do." He examined her carefully and touched her face. Her skin was so soft and she was so angelic in her sleep.

"What would I do with you Partner?" At this Ferris stirred and opened her eyes for a bit. She looked at Ryner and smiled.

When she smiled all the memories came flashing back to Ryner, her smiling face, their Sweating bodies and her sweet voice. She was an angel.

He blushed. And then Ferris woke uP, sat up and found herself naked.

She stared at Ryner's half naked body while he stares at her face.

She opened her mouth to shout.

"Ah-" only to be stopped by Ryner's lips. Once he detached himself from her he put a finger on his lips to silence her.

"Do you want everyone to wake up and find us like this?" He said in a stern whisper.

"What did you do to me you pervert?!" She said in a very loud whisper.

"Your voice is so sexy~" Ryner whistled.

Ferris glared at him. "This did not happen"

Ryner frowned. he examined Ferris all over. She covered her bare chest withe her hands.

"Even thougH I saw everthing. And that too." He pointed at the red stain on the blanket which probably Has more on the bed.

Her eyes widened. "Okay it did happen." But we tell no one of it." Her voice was so stern and commanding.

"Even though you were so beautiful." She cupped her face.

She grabbed her sword from the floor with her lefthand while holding the blanket with her right.

Pointing the unsheated sword to Ryner's neck, he held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay" He said while looking at the bed. "But you probably want to wash that. That's an awful lot of blood." He laughed as Ferris turned red as a tomato.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>The morning after<p>

"What are you two doing?" Vois looked at them so bewildered.

Ryner is sitting on a low wooden stool, in front of him is a big basin Filled with water and blankets. Ferris is standing on them trying to wash them, marching and jumping on it like a child.

They both looked at him. "we have servants to do that."

In an instant both of then are standing in front of Vois waiving their hand frantically. "That's not it!" Ryner awkwardly defended. "We uhm.."

"We're training our muscles." Ferris tried to sound as unemotional as possible.

"Oh, well breakfast is ready so leave it." Vois said and marched off.

Ferris and Ryner looked at each other and sighed relief.

"Are you sure you aren't sore?" Rayner asked her playfully.

She glared, "Even if I was I can still walk."

"Then I'll make sure next time you won't even be able to get up." He chuckled.

"You sex maniac!" She shouted about to land a punch on him.

"Oiiii. you two, let's go." Vois called from a distance.

They both composed themselves and walked to the dining area.

* * *

><p>"Where were you last night Ferris? You weren't in our room" Kiefer asked while stuffing her face with food.<p>

"Oh. I was out eating dangos." she sat down and tried to eat.

"Ryner, as the new king of the anti-Roland Coallition, you should be the one to think of the strategies." Vois claimed which almost made Ryner choke on his food.

"You cannot run from this forever Ryner, not if you want to save Sion and defeat the Mad Hero." Vois was serious, and when he's serious, you know that it's the real deal.

"What's the plan?" Ryner asked just as he had finished eating.

"We received a message from the spies. The Gastark kingdom is quiet, they are planning something, and it is estimated to last for 6 months. It may be something big." Vois put down his spoon.

Kiefer looked serious too. She was listening hard, she wanted to be a part of the plan.

"We plan on getting more recruits for the coallition and eliminating spies for the time being." Vois suggested and stood up.

By now everyone is finished eating and was ready to follow Vois. They walked out to the garden.

"I want to do something." Kiefer butted in.

Vois looked at her and smiled. "That's good, we're creating schedule, but today we wanted you and Ferris to go out to town."

Kiefer frowned. "Can't I go with Ryner?" she complained while clinging onto Ryner's arm.

Ryner twitched a bit, he never did, until now, until last night.

'I can't be suddenly shunning my friend because of what happened last night'

Vios looked at Ferris who was stil expressionless. "Unfortunately no. Just go to town town and see if anyone looks suspicious."

Kiefer frowned more but let Ryner go. "We're taking the fastest horse. Let's go Ferris-San"

Without complain, Ferris went with her.

* * *

><p>Around town they were roaming when Ferris Spotted the Dango shop she went to last night.<p>

"I'm getting down." Ferris said and jumped down the Horse.

"What? Woah!" Kiefer was surprised by Ferris' sudden movement off the horse they were riding.

"3 sets of Dango please." Ferris Said. the owner smiled at her.

"Miss, you look happier today. Here you go." the owner complimented and Ferris blushed.

Kiefer appeared behind Ferris, hands on her chin. looking carefully at the owner. She whispered to Ferris' ears

"He looks like a spy."

Surprised, Ferris suddenly looked at her.

"let's ask around! Come on" Kiefer pulled her hands.

Unwilling, Ferris stopped in her tracks.

"He's not a spy."

Kiefer looked at her. "We can't be sure about that Ferris-san. Let's go." She took her hand again.

Ferris removed her hand. "He's not."

Kiefer grew annoyed. "Is it because he complimented you, with your beauty don't you get sick with your narcism?"

Ferris looked at her offended. but Kiefer continued "Or is it because he's a Dango vendor, don't you get enough when Ryner even makes DAMN DANGOS for you."

Ferris slapped Kiefer.  
>"I don't know why you're acting like that. please don't."<p>

"..." Kiefer was on the verge of tearing up, she ran away as fast as she could.

"..."

"Nee-san" Ferris looked behind her.

"Why are you fighting Nee-san?" The girl smiled. Her front tooth missing.

Ferris was quiet and just looked at the child.

"Do you want a flower?" The child held up a flower from a bunch she was holding.

"Ah. thank you." Ferris accepted the flower.

The child skipped to the shop.

"Jii-channnnnn~" she went to the owner and gave him the flowers. He gratefully accepted it and gave the kid dangos.

The child talked a bit with the owner and he was happily chatting with her, listening to her antics.

Ferris watched them for a while before the child said goodbye and skipped to her.

"Nee-san do you want some dangos?" Holding up the box with four sticks to her. She didn't want to take from a child.

But the child took her hand hand and closed one stick in it. "In return, play with me" she smiled from ears to ears. Ferris can't help but give a little smile.

* * *

><p>"This town was once caught in the war and was under Gast..." Vois stopped talking and halted his horse when he realized Ryner stopped in his tracks. He was looking at something, rather at someone.<p>

Vios turned to look at what Ryner was looking at.

Ferris was on the top of a slide. She looked a bit scared. Children were behind her and below yelling encouragements.

"I can't do it." Ferris held onto the railings.

"Are you scared of heights nee-chan?" a boy asked her.

"No, it's just that I never played on a slide." She looked at the metalic blue thing In front of her.

"come on nee-chan you can do it!" Another boy told her. "I'm six and I can do it."

She closed her eyes and slid. While doing so, she was so nervous she looked so scared.

She looked at the children around was sitting down at the end of th slide and can't stand yet. Everyone was smiling at her.

Then she laughed.

Not much of a laughter but not less than a chuckle. She seemed happy.

Vois looked at Ryner. He was smiling, smiling so hard his gums were showing. he seemed so happy and contented looking from afar.

"You know, you two are a lot denser than I thought." He went.

"What?" Ryner asked but Vious was already ahead. "Hey, wait." He caught up with him.

"What was it you were saying Vois?"  
>But the man just laughed.<p>

"Shall we go back to planning now?" Vois asked.


End file.
